It Will Be Me
by Kichou
Summary: Two guys, a girl and a picnic. OneShot [NejiHinaSasu] Dedicated to insanelynormal!


First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, I live for reviews!

**-Dedicated to insanely-normal! You are so sweet to dedicate a few one shots for me. If you read this, review! Hope you like it. I actually wrote 7 pages for you!**

_It Will Be Me_

Training Grounds

"That Neji! One of these days I'm going to get rid of him once and for all!" Sasuke yelled as he beats the living day lights out of the practice dummy.

The seventeen year old, raven-haired man slams his fist repeatedly against the dummy as his knuckles bleed from wear and tear. His anger manifest inside of him as his teeth clinches from frustration. His body grew weary, yet he didn't stop venting his anger during training.

'I was about to ask her out today, yet that white eyed freak had to get in the way.' Sasuke thought as he punches the dummy even harder then before.

The memory of what happened an hour before made his blood boil inside of his veins.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for helping me carry my groceries to my apartment. They were awfully heavy." Hinata said softly as she opened the door to her home.

Sasuke nods slightly as he enters her home. He was amaze to find her apartment so…homely. It was the type of place that makes one feel at peace. Flowers adorn a few tabletops and draperies flap against the window from the cool breeze. It felt warm and inviting to Sasuke and for some reason, he found himself unable to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, come with me please." Hinata said as she enters her kitchen.

Sasuke could do nothing but follow her as he allows his feet to move across her hard wood floors. Stopping beside her, he places the bags on her counter top. Hinata gives him a smile as she points to the chair across from her.

"Why don't you sit down, Sasuke-kun. I'll get you a glass of water, or would you prefer something else?" She asked as she glances at him.

"Water's fine." He stated as he watches her busy herself in the kitchen.

Hinata reaches in the fridge and grabs a hold on the water pitcher. Taking a glass, she begins to pour some ice-cold water for her guest. Placing the pitcher back inside the fridge, she closes the door and begins to walk towards Sasuke.

"Here you go." She said nicely as she hands him his glass of water.

Sasuke nods and he watches her put away her groceries. His eyes trace the outline of her body, intrigue at how her shape was curvy, yet soft. Feminine, yet sexy.

'She's a siren hidden within an angel.' He thought as his eyes follows her frame as she walks around the kitchen.

Sasuke has grown found of Hinata for a few years now. Ever since she took a kunai meant for him during one of their joint missions together, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Of course, he always did like her due to the fact that she was one of the few girls who never seek him out. He also liked her because he knew that she was loyal, sweet and lovely. Women like her were rare and he knew that he didn't want to lose someone like her.

The past few years he took it upon himself to help her train, but Neji usually tagged along for some apparent reason. They grew close to one another. It took him weeks to convince sweet, little Hinata to call him Sasuke-kun instead of Sasuke-san. It did make him smile inwardly when she used the new suffix on him. Surprisingly, he couldn't get the nerve to call her Hinata-chan. One day, he promised himself that he would.

He tried to get closer to her relationship wise, but things always got in his way. There was the awkward time where she only had eyes for his best friend, but she grew out of that. When he started to seek her out, she was always around her teammates or her over protective cousin.

For weeks Sasuke has wanted to ask Hinata on a date, but her white-eyed cousin kept on appearing at the worst possible second, but now she was alone with him and her cousin is nowhere in sight. This was his only chance to talk to her alone and he wasn't going to pass it up.

Placing his cup down, Sasuke prepared himself to speak to the women he…loves.

"Hinata, I've been wanting to ask you something." Sasuke said as he breathed in deeply.

Hinata turns towards her friend and tilts her head to the side.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Would you go ou-" He was interrupted by a loud cough in the kitchen doorway.

"Here you are, Hinata-chan. I've been searching for you." Neji said as he directed his eyes towards Sasuke in a bored glare.

Sasuke could feel his temper rise when Neji used the familiar suffix with his Hinata. He was jealous that Neji could discard the sama from Hinata's name and replace it with chan. He should be the only one allowed to call her that…if ever he got the nerve to call her by that suffix.

"What is it that you need, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stiffen when Hinata called Neji, Neji-kun instead of Neji-niisan, but she did use that suffix for a while now.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father wants to see you back at the Hyuuga compound immediately." Neji said as he turns towards Hinata to give her a calm gaze.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you both later then. Feel free to stay here if you like." She stated as she puts on her jacket and leaves her apartment.

"You are beginning to annoy me." Neji exclaimed, as his back was turn towards him.

"I annoy you?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at Neji.

Neji slowly turns toward Sasuke and gave him a hard glare.

"You are getting to chummy with Hinata-chan. I don't like it." Neji stated as he continues to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke glares back as he tilts his chair back and relaxes.

"She is one of the few closest friends that I have. Why wouldn't I be chummy with her?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe you know why. I told you before that I didn't want you near her." Neji said as he started to walk towards Sasuke.

"Oh, you mean when you threaten me to back off since she belonged to you." Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair.

Neji stopped in front of Sasuke as he glares at him even more.

"I believe that is what I said, sans some colorful words." Neji stated deeply.

"You think that would scare me? We all know that she doesn't belong to you. I'm free to go after her if I want, Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he grins.

"Watch it, Uchiha. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Neji exclaimed as he begins to walk away.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Sasuke said as Neji left Hinata's apartment.

End Flashback

'Damn Hyuuga always has to ruin everything.' Sasuke thought as he finally stops hitting the dummy.

Sasuke stated at his hands as they continued to bleed from his cuts. Sasuke smiled inwardly at this predicament. Of course some would hate the fact that their hands were swollen and bloody, but Sasuke found this to be an opportunity for him to get Hinata alone once again.

'She might be done talking with her dad now. I'll just ask her to bandage me up and then I'll ask her.' He thought as he collected his things and began to walk out of the training ground.

Neji's Apartment

Neji's pearl eyes continued to stare at the ceiling of his living room. He laid on his couch remembering his conversation with a certain Uchiha heir. His eyes narrowed as his hands clinched into a fist.

'I warned him to stay away from her and he stills continues to go after her. He sure has balls of steel to go up against me.' Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

'There is no way that he is taking her away from me.' He thought as he tried to relax his body.

Sasuke wasn't the only one trying to get close to Hinata. Ever since the Chunnin exam, he found himself warming up to her. After training with her (he chose to ignore Sasuke at those times), watching over her and spending time with her, he found himself falling hard for her. During the process, he also notices Sasuke falling for her as well.

A few months before, he warned Sasuke to stay away from Hinata, or he would hurt him severely, yet the Uchiha ignored his threats as if it was nothing. Uchihas were known to never give up, but Hyuugas were known for that as well.

'I know what he is trying to do. He has another thing coming if he thinks that I'll just give up on Hinata.' He thought as he opened his eyes with a grin on his face.

"I'll just have to get Hinata alone with me without that Uchiha around." Neji said as he got off his couch and out his front door.

Hinata's Apartment

"There you go, Sasuke-kun. Next time, try to not over exert yourself. I don't want you to get hurt." Hinata said as she began to put away her first aid kit.

Sasuke was about to ask her his aged old question until a familiar white-eyed male entered the room.

"You're here again, Uchiha. I thought you would be gone by now." Neji said as he glared at him.

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun came here after training so that I could help him bandage his hands." She said as she smiled at Neji.

"I see. What did you and your father talk about?" Neji asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to see how I was doing. He worries too much about me. Sometimes I wish that I never moved out of the Hyuuga compound." Hinata said as she sat on her couch.

The two males sat on either side of Hinata, both glaring at the other.

"Um, would you both go out to a picnic with me?" Hinata asked as her gaze stayed on her lap.

The two men were surprised at Hinata's question. They were overjoyed that she wanted to spend time with them, but they were disappointed that they had to share her with one another.

"I'll go." Sasuke said as he stared out the window.

"I'll go as well." Neji said as he directed his gaze to the wall beside him.

Hinata jumped off the couch and clasp her hands together in joy.

"That's great! I'll prepare the food right now and we will leave in half an hour. You two wait here." She said as she ran into the kitchen.

"It's quite foolish of you to hurt yourself during training. I would think that an Uchiha would know better then to get hurt." Neji said arrogantly.

"Shut it, Hyuuga. What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Neji.

"Just spending time with Hinata-chan, not that it's any of your business." Neji said as he glared back.

"Whatever. Don't you have to be somewhere right now? I can take care of Hinata for you, you know." Sasuke explained as he grins.

"Actually, I don't. I would think that you would have to be somewhere right about now. Didn't you promise Naruto that you would spar with him today?" Neji asked as he smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll just cancel it. Don't you worry about it." Sasuke said.

"You're getting on my nerves, Uchiha." Neji said as he glares at Sasuke.

"You're getting on my nerves, Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he glares at Neji.

Inside the Kitchen

'I can't believe they both agreed to go on a picnic with me. I'm so happy.' Hinata thought as she finished making a few sandwiches, chicken and rice.

She started to make some rice balls as her mind began to wonder.

'They are so cute. Any girl would kill to be in my shoes right now.' Hinata thought as she smiled.

What the two boys did not know is that Hinata held a strong liking for the both of them. Ever since they started to care for her, she found herself not only admiring them, but loving them as well. They meant a lot to her and if any of them were to leave her, she would die of heartache. Although she didn't know that they liked her, she did know that they cared for her.

She felt that they would never love her the way she loves them, but that didn't matter as long as they were at least there for her if she needed them. Being near them was enough for her. Agreeing to the picnic nearly made Hinata's day.

She thought that her crush on the both of them would fade just like the crush that she had on Naruto, but it didn't. The only thing she could do now is be near them without any physical contact, be it kissing or hugging.

Finally finish, she packed the food in a picnic basket and entered the living room where the boys were.

"I'm finish. Let's go." Hinata said as she smiled at the two.

They both nodded at her and walked towards the door. They walked in silence for fifteen minutes until they reached a big tree. The tree created a large shade over an area of grass, so Hinata felt that it was the perfect place to set up their picnic. She began to spread a sheet over the grass and sat herself down upon it. Neji and Sasuke follow suit as they watched Hinata set the food.

Neji looked around the park and felt it odd that no one was around on this beautiful day. Using his Byakugan, he noticed that no one was around for a good 200ft.

He deactivated his Byakugan and began to eat Hinata's food in silence.

"It's delicious, Hinata." Sasuke said as he ate a sandwich.

Neji glared at Sasuke, knowing that he should have said the same thing.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she blushed.

Neji could feel jealousy course through him. He smirked when he got an idea.

"You sound surprised to know that Hinata-chan's food is good. Are you saying that the other food you ate that she made was not delicious?" Neji asked as he smirked.

Sasuke saw Hinata look at him with a questioning glance.

'Damn Hyuuga! He's trying to cause trouble.' Sasuke thought as he calmed his temper down.

"That is not what I meant, Hyuuga. Her food is always delicious. For her to outdone herself today is a miracle in itself." Sasuke said as he smirked.

Neji fumed inside at the look Sasuke gave him.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she began to eat a rice ball.

The three of them ate in comfortable silence. When they finished, they together staring at the clouds in the sky. Neji and Sasuke sat on either side of Hinata, both slowly moving towards her.

They both finally knew that it would take forever for them to tell her how they feel. Things will always get in the way and their patience's were wearing thin, so they instead wanted to show her how they feel.

Leaning in, they both kissed her on her cheek. It was quick, light, and it seemed like it didn't happen at all.

Hinata was surprised. She thought that she imaged the kisses, but when she turned to look at Neji and then at Sasuke, she could see traces of a blush on their faces.

She blushed as she stared at her lap. Both men glared at each other knowing that the other kissed her as well. Not wanting to be outdone, they each wrapped their arms around her waist, each making sure to not touch the other.

They saw Hinata's blush and were glad that she didn't push them away. They knew then that Hinata did like them since she didn't mind the kiss from either of them. Inwardly, they all knew that this was the beginning of an odd relationship.

The two men knew that the other will not stop going after Hinata no matter what, so the next couple of months will be hectic, but exciting. They will fight each other, outdo one another and work their hands to the bone to make Hinata like them more then the other.

Although they knew it would be difficult, the prize is worth the hardship.

So the three continued to watch the clouds, as the wind caress their faces.

If one looked closely, a faint trace of a smile could be seen on the men's faces.

The two males continued to hold the woman that they love. They wondered who she would choose, but they both felt that they knew the answer."

'It will be me.' They thought.

**NOTE**

**I hope that all of you have a Happy Thanksgiving! Love ya lots!**


End file.
